Mil Tons
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele era feito de cores.


**Mil tons**

**-**

_Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, porque ela está dodói e porque eu amo ela S2_

_-_

_Ele era feito de cores._

_-_

Para mim, as coisas são vistas de maneira muito simples. Primeiro vem as cores e depois as pessoas. Gosto de ver isso como um tipo de distração para o meu trabalho, penso que é um modo de levar as coisas um pouco menos a sério; me descontrair da situação.

Tudo é feito de cores, até mesmo a ausência delas. A falta de cores é denominado _preto_, a junção de todas elas é o _branco._ Confesso que nenhuma dessas cores me atrai em especial. Prefiro aquelas que se destacam, como o crepúsculo no fim da tarde. Todas as tonalidades de laranja e amarelo, se mesclando ao tom de azul e vermelho. É algo realmente belo de se ver.

As pessoas são feitas de cores, logo, eu gosto delas e da sua presença. Gosto especificamente de observa-las durante vários momentos diferentes, porque as cores sempre mudam. Entretanto, posso dizer que se torna chato depois de um tempo, observar sempre a mesma pessoa ou o mesmo lugar. Gosto de pensar que há sempre algo novo para ser vislumbrado, mesmo que por ínfimos segundos.

* * *

Posso dizer, que no meu ramo de trabalho, poucas coisas me chamam a atenção. Desculpe se estou sendo repetitiva, mas insisto em dizer que as cores sempre vêm em primeiro lugar, depois as pessoas. E, no meio da trama com a menina que roubava livros, eu conheci um garoto muito interessante.

Um garoto feito de cores, chamado Rudy Steiner.

* * *

Ele era feito de cores.

Tudo nele acabava em uma tonalidade diferente. Desde os olhos azuis, até os cabelos amarelo-limão ou o sorriso branco, branco, branco que chegava a arder nos olhos.

Mas eu gostava de passar o dia observando suas cores, enquanto ele jogava pedras no rio com a ladra de livros ou simplesmente jogava uma partida de futebol, roubava maçãs ou fazia qualquer outra coisa. Eu gostava de ver como as cores dele mudavam na presença de Liesel Meminger.

E, no fim do dia, ele era feito de todos os tons de cinza que refletiam nos cabelos daquela cor tão peculiar.

* * *

Era _amarelo._

Não um amarelo saudável, como o louro quase branco ou o loiro dourado. Era um amarelo tingido com tons de verde, próximo à uma cor de limão. Eram tantos tons de verde e amarelo que eu fui capaz de me perder.

Era como se tivessem sido manchados. Um milhão de tonalidades de verde jogadas sobre o amarelo tão puro. A mescla das cores formou aquele tom próximo ao amarelo-limão, mas nunca igual. Na verdade, dependia do momento. As cores sempre mudavam.

Eram mil tons de amarelo, do início do dia ao fim.

* * *

Os olhos. Eram de um azul _tão_ intenso e brilhavam tanto, mas _tanto_ que iluminavam. Principalmente quando ele estava feliz. Era algo constante na presença da ladra de livros, eu notei muito antes de começar a prestar atenção na sua presença. Rudy Steiner a amava. A amou desde a primeira partida de futebol e a amaria até que eu o levasse para longe dali.

Quando estava pensativo, seus olhos se mesclavam ao roxo. Era quase como um azul celeste, mas um pouco mais escuro. Mil tons de roxo caíam sobre seus olhos, mas só era possível visualizar quando muito próximo. Eu gostava do roxo, mas meu tom favorito sempre foi o chocolate.

Gosto, particularmente, de ver como os olhos dele atingem esse tom. Acontece apenas quando fica muito surpreso com algo, sou capaz de me recordar. O momento em que viu o avião caído, o homem sendo levado por mim. Foi apenas um vislumbre. O azul passando lentamente para os tons de roxo e depois adquirindo tons de marrom. Todas as cores passando tão rapidamente, que se tornava difícil contar.

Naquele dia, eu contei mil tons entre o azul, o roxo e o chocolate.

* * *

Certamente, sou compreensiva em saber que muitos me odeiam pelo meu trabalho, mas insisto em dizer que não sou a responsável por _matar._ O meu trabalho consiste em levar as pobres almas para outro lugar. Não sei dizer se melhor ou se pior, eu evito olhar.

Não há cores.

Gosto de acreditar que elas voltarão com o tempo, mas sei que não. Quando olhei aquele nome na minha lista, algo como melancolia me atingiu. Eu não poderia mais vislumbrar suas cores.

Quando ele morreu, eu o embalei nos braços. A ladra de livros gostaria de ter visto, mas sei que ela não pôde. Naquele dia que nos encontramos pela segunda vez, tenho certeza de que ela me procurou para despedir-se dele, mas ainda não era a sua hora.

Os males de um trabalho duro como o meu são esses de ver quem fica para trás. Uma coisa que eu aprendi depois de tanto tempo, foi seguir em frente, mesmo que a situação pareça catastrófica. Liesel Meminger foi a única a sobreviver naquele e mamãe foram levados por mim, assim como Rudy.

Rudy nunca chegaria a saber, mas ela chorava por ele. Pela paixão oculta que descobriu tarde demais. Não sou injusta e não gosto de parecer assim, apenas estou cumprindo o meu trabalho, então, por favor, compreendam a situação. Diga adeus, Liesel, por mais que Rudy não possa te ouvir.

* * *

_Amarelo._

Mil e um tons de amarelo e verde que formavam aquela cor dos cabelos dele.

Quando Rudy Steiner morreu, a cor em meu ombro era o amarelo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro, eu quero dar créditos pra Nana, porque eu extraí algumas – muitas – coisas de CdM 8D

Pra falar a verdade, essa idéia me veio em um momento nada propício enquanto eu estava no trabalho. É difícil manter a idéia original até chegar em casa, muito porque eu deveria estar escrevendo a fic de OP e não isso.

Sei que a fic não está perfeita e tudo o mais, mas, sei lá, eu quis postar mesmo assim. E eu conversei com a Nana a respeito da fic e _mostrei_ pra ela antes de postar, então não venham encher o meu saco, ok 8D

Ela abençoou, eu só digo amém.

Enfim.

Espero que goste do presente, mesmo que seja algo singelo, titia abra.

Te amo S2

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
